Which boy?
by Peeta-loves-katniss
Summary: Katniss has moved school to Panem high. While attending the school she will make new friends and Have more Problems. Then in the end she'll have to make a decision she'll either have to choose one blue eyed boy. Peeta or Cato? who will she pick?
1. New school

This is a new story obviously haha and Peeta will turn up later in the story! so enjoy for now! :P

* * *

Katniss' POV:

As I put on my new uniform, I wonder what my new school would be like. Most of the girls at my old school were bitches who judged you by how rich you were I just hope it's not like that here anyway it's not like im going to be for the rest of the year. Im going to miss Annie and Joana like crazy but I can just text them. I look finally look in the mirror and all I can see is ugly, I redo my braid over and over again in hope that it might make me look better but I know it won't.

"Katniss, Prim hurry up or else you'll be late for your first day of school" my mum says.

"COMING MOTHER!" Me and prim scream. I grab my bag and run to the car. It took about 10 minutes to get there.

"Now girls behave, this is the best school in panem so behave!" she says.

"Just-letting-you-know-that-this-is-a-co-ed-school" She says which I didn't hear.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing bye girls have fun" she says.

I get out of the car with prim following behind me as we try to find the main office.

"Hey, your katniss right?" says a blonde haired girl.

"Um yeah, could you please show us where the main office is?" I ask.

"Sure follow me, by the way, the name's Madge" she says then hold out her hand which I gladly accept.

"Im katniss and this is Prim" I say pointing to prim.

"I know basically everyone does" she says which scares me.

We walk through to an office where a strange lady with a big ass pink afro is. Madge says she has to go and we say bye.

"Ah katniss and Prim, welcome to Panem high, I hope you like it here" she says then hands up a piece of paper and a lock.

"This is a map of the school, time table and your lock, im sorry I couldn't give you a tour of the school but I have a meeting, good luck finding your way around school" she says then rushes out the door.

"Wow, so much for the best school in panem" I say. We walk around the halls until we find a locker saying 'Primrose Everdeen' she unpacks her stuff and lucky for her, she has her next class is the class right next to her locker. I say bye then im left wondering around. It took me 5 minutes until I found my locker but I found it. I put my stuff in and start walking to class when so one shoves me causing all my books to fall.

"Shit. Im so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" he helps me pick up my books. I look at him he has dark blonde hair and blue eyes. God he's pretty hot. I then realised its co-ed, crap.

"Hey you're that new chick, katniss right?" he says.

"Uh yeah" I say.

"Well, as a way of me saying sorry to you I might as well walk you to your next class" he says while grabbing my timetable. I wonder what his name is. I nod and walk with him. We walk to class in silence and just before I go in he finally tells me his name.

"Here you go. Oh and by the way im Cato" he says then opens the door.

* * *

I know that there wasn't much in this chapter but i would still like getting reviews saying how you think it's going so far. Maybe?


	2. Embarrassed

Sorry i took so long :/ i have just been so busy and stuff. So here you go!

* * *

Katniss' POV:

I walk into the class room and everyone stares at me. There's a group of guys posing at the front which I laugh at, there's a group of girls sitting behind them, giving me weird look and I see Madge and another girl sitting at the back. Obviously I walk to the back and sit with Madge. The teacher comes in and decides I have to introduce myself.

"So where's the new student" the teacher says.

"Uh Im here" I say really annoyed. I hate standing in front of classes and talking.

"Would you like to come to the front and tell us about yourself?" he says.

"Not really" I whisper before saying "sure"

I walk to the front while everyone's eyes are on me. While walking extremely slowly to the front I decide to look at my new class mates. I catch a glimpse of a guy with bronze hair who looks familiar and a girl with dark grown hair.

"Uh hey guys im katniss and yeah that's it" I say smirking. I walk back to my seat and Madge looks at me amused.

"Great speech I think everyone know a lot more about you now" she says trying to be sarcastic. I roll my eyes and Madge introduces me to glimmer. For the whole lesson we talk because the teacher decided he wanted to drink. He seems pretty cool. The bell rings for recess and we go sit at a table under a tree.

"So katniss have you met Cato?" glimmer says.

"Yeah he seems nice" I say.

"Well just letting you know, he's the hottest guy in the school and he's staring at you" she says.

I turn my head around and look for him but I can't see him.

"Glimmer no he isn't, he's not even here" I say.

"Who isn't here" I hear someone say.

"Cato" I say casually not really caring who it was.

"Why would he be here" the person says.

"I don't know and I don't care" curiosity kills me so I turn around and see Cato. Oh Shit.

"Oh hey" I say. Im so embarrassed I just want to kill glimmer right now and I can tell she's holding in a laugh.

"Hey um I was wondering if you wanted to… um… help me with some maths tomorrow at my house after school?" he says.

"Sure see you tomorrow then" I say.

He turns around then leaves. Me on the other hand, turn around a give glimmer the bird **(aka the finger) **she just laughs at me.

"I hate you with alot of passion" I say with a retarded smile.

"I love you, like melted chocolate" she says while wiggling her eye brows.

The bell rings and we walk to class. For the rest of the day we talk about what I should wear and how my hair should be done, which I really don't care about because if I guy likes you he might as well like you for who you are right?

Finally the bell rings signalling the end of the day. Which I am very grateful for because glimmer was talking about makeup which made me want to throw up, I am not, I repeat not, ever wearing makeup.

"Glimmer I am never going to wear makeup so shut it" I say.

"Okay fine but we are going shopping tomorrow" she says.

"Fine then. Bye"

I walk to the front where I see little prim.

"Hey prim. You ready?" I say and she nods.

We walk across the road waiting to get picked up. I hear someone call my name so I turn around and it's the bronze haired guy.

"Hey katniss" he says.

"Hey…"

"Finnick. Did you know we live next to each other?" he says which caught be by surprise.

"Really" I say.

"Yeah I remember seeing you walk home one time" he says.

"That's just a tad bit creepy" I say.

"Eh not really it's not like I watch every girl walk home" he says. I don't know why, but suddenly I remember Annie saying she had always wanted to date a Bronze haired guy. Maybe there could get together? Hmm maybe… I hear a car honk and see my mum.

"Hey want a ride?" I ask.

"Yeah thanks" he says.

* * *

How was that? okay? Awful? extremely bad? Please review!

I know there wasn't much in this chap. so i wouldn't expect to get that many reviews AND I have planned something very, very, very special for the next chapter :) Maybe some drama in the next chap? i dont know keep reading to find out!


	3. The mystery person

Hey guys! im only going to update every 6 days because im very busy! so..

Here you go! and Peeta's here with a very deep story!

* * *

Cato's POV:

YES I JUST GOT THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL TO COME TO MY HOUSE! I am the man. Can't wait to tell Peeta! After school I run home as fast as I can. I burst through the door and find Peeta on the couch.

"Hey Peetie, dude my room now!" I almost scream. **  
**

"Uh what is it now" he says, god he could at least be a bit happier for me. We walk in and sit on the bed.

"What happened now?" he says. What's up with him?

"I just asked the hottest new girl to our house tomorrow" I say with the biggest smile.

"Hey man congrats, does she know it's actually a date or did you ask her to help you with homework?" he says, he knows me to well…

"Homework…" I say.

"you have to tell her it's a date or that would just be awkward if she came with books and you're like in a tux, you know" he says, but the thing is im afraid they might reject me.

"Yeah true I'll tell her tomorrow and she can come later on around about 4:00?" I say.

"So am I going to waitress you and your girl, again?" he says obviously he knows he has to do it.

"Obviously, who else would?" I say.

"Thought so" he turns around and walks away. Im so happy I could jump up and down on my bed. But instead I do my homework.

Peeta's POV:

Im watching TV because that's what I do after cleaning. Cato's parents won't send me to school because it would be a waste of money so they make me clean their house. I get sick and tired of doing it but I kind of have to or else they would kick me out and i would have no where else to live. It's around about 3:00 so Cato might be coming in any minute. Great. I mean he can be nice but he still treats me like a servant, plus the only time he acts nice to me is either when he's talking about his problems and girls. Im sick of him. Just as I think that, he comes in.

"Hey Peetie, dude my room now!" he says. Great what happened now? Another girl?

"Uh what is it now" I try sound really annoyed. We walk into his room and we sit on the bed.

"What happened now?" I say.

"I just asked the hottest new girl to our house tomorrow" knew it.

"Hey man congrats, does she know it's actually a date or did you ask her to help you with homework?" he does it all the time.

"Homework…" why does he do that?

"You have to tell her it's a date or that would just be awkward if she came with books and you're like in a tux, you know" last time he got a girl called glimmer she had heaps of books and they weren't even studying then he made me do the homework.

"Yeah true I'll tell her tomorrow and she can come later on around about 4:00?" great now I have to get his tux and everything ready too.

"So am I going to waitress you and your girl, again?" why do I even bother asking.

"Obviously, who else would?" No one.

"Thought so" I turn around and walk outside then to the meadow. It's the only place where i can actually have my own time.

I sit down and watch the sun staring to set and that's when i get thinking.

I was born 14 years ago, my parents were Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. I had two brothers rye and bannock **(that was the only name i could think of). **We were happy. Rye had a girlfriend and so did Bannock, they were happy. Last year they were in a car crash. None of them survived. Suddenly i get a flash back.

_"Peeta can you please tell mum that you burnt the bread! please or else i wont be able to see Maddy tonight. Please i'll give you twenty bucks" he says handing me the money._

_"Fine only this time" i say._

_We walk down stairs where mum is having a fit about the burnt bread._

_"WHO DID THIS" she says staring us down, she's not normally like this but when we waste bread she gets a little angry._

_"sorry mum" i say._

_"That's it your not coming tonight" she says, we were going as a family to the movie's to watch the hunger games. But i guess i can wait till next year._

_"Im sorry mum" i say._

_"It's okay but i have to punish you in some way, so you wont be coming tonight" she says and i just nod my head. They get ready and leave. I watch them leave on the porch. Little did i know that was the last time i would see them. I fell asleep after doing all the chores. The next morning i woke up and Cato, my cousin was there._

But what if... I didn't accept rye's offer, then maybe he would still be alive. I would do anything to go back in time and fix it all but i have to face hard cold reality and realise I can't. I miss my old life and my old family. I burst into tears, thinking about all the things i could have done to prevent it.

"Are you okay?" some random person behind me asks. Wait, only i know about this place?

* * *

Cato is Peeta's cousin! didn't expect that! haha :P anyway what did you think about peeta's story too harsh?

Andddd if anyone guesses who the mystery person is then ill let them decide who katniss chooses! im serious but im pretty sure no one will guess it right!

So what did you think? Review please!


	4. unexpected incident

Heyy guys sorry it took so long :/ here ya go!

* * *

**Peeta's POV:**

_"Are you okay?" some random person behind me asks. Wait, only i know about this place?_

The voice sounds so familiar, but from where? I shut my eyes closed not wanting to see who it is. The person kneels next to me then touches my shoulder.

"Peeta it's me, its okay" no it's not okay it never will be. The person wraps their arms around me and rubs my back in circles. I shut my eyes holding back the tears. I remember the voice it belongs to my Mother.

"Please don't go" my arm's reach out to hug her but no one's there so I put my arms back in my lap.

"I will always be here, I love you Peeta" I open my eye's hoping this time she'll be there. But she's not. She was just there I felt her! How can she not be there! It doesn't matter anyway, she's gone.

I get up, I wipe the tears from my face then I head home. I walk to the end of the meadow under the fence then I walk up the road. I hear a car coming and for some reason I decide to walk on the road. I don't care if I get hit, I deserve it. I keep walking but I shut my eyes. I hear the car coming with load music. I smile to myself knowing that now I can be with my family. The car comes and i hear a loud screeching noise meaning they hit the brakes. I open my eyes and the car has driven off to the side of the road. A few seconds a lady gets out and runs towards me.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? Im so sorry!" she says squatting to my level.

"Im fine. Sorry" I say quietly.

"Don't be I was the one who nearly ran you over. Would you like a life home?" she says.

"Umm okay sure" I can't be bothered walking, my legs are killing me and this way I have a reason not to cry. She walks me to the car and opens a door on the opposite side. I notice that there are two girls and a boy sitting in the back. I sit in the car and put my seat belt on. Then we leave.

"So where do you live?" she says while starting the car.

"Um 46 primrose lane" I say and I hear a gasp in the back.

"That's my name! But people call me prim for short" a little girl shouts. I turn around and look at them the little girl, prim rose, she has blond hair and blue eyes, the boy has greenish eyes and bronze hair and then there's a girl she had dark brown hair and grey eye's. She's… beautiful.

"What's your name?" primrose says.

I think about it for a moment. Im not going to use Cato's parents' last name because technically it's not mine. "Im Peeta" I pause for a moment then say "Peeta Mellark"

Suddenly the car stops and the lady look at me, while the other kids look at her.

"Whoops sorry. So um Peeta these are my daughter's katniss and prim then there's Finnick our next door neighbour" she says with a smile and in return I give her a light smile. She starts the car again and were off again.

"What school do you go to?" the boy says.

"Um I don't go to school" I whisper but they still heard me.

"Well I better fix that" the lady says. I look at her confused but I let it go. The rest of the trip was amazing! They played music so loud and they sang. I have always wanted to do this with my family.

* * *

"Thanks you Mrs …" I say unsure of her last name.

"Everdeen. Mrs Everdeen" she says.

"Thank you Mrs Everdeen for the ride" I say. The little girl waves me god bye and they leave. I walk up the steps and into the house only to be scolded by Cato's parents.

* * *

After dinner Cato's parents decide to have a talk with me.

"Peeta we have just received a phone call from Mrs. Everdeen saying that she is willing to pay for you, to go to school. You have no choice but to go because we have already accepted" says Cato's mum.

"school. Like were Cato goes everyday?" i say. I dont even remember the last time i went to school. Everything will be so different. I shudder at the thought of seeing him everyday. ew.

"Yes peeta, you will be going tomorrow with Cato. no questions. Your uniform will be in you room when you wake up and you might want to set you alarm to 7:00. Okay?" Cato's dad says.

"alright" i get up and go to my room. I flop down on my bed and think about what is would be like to go to school. Maybe i might see Katniss?

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in a while i have been extremely busy! if there are any mistakes in this im sorry :( Oh and there is a street never where i live called Primrose! omg :O

Okay so anyway Peeta is not crazy just because he can thinks his parents are there. He just wishes they were there more and he just gets the feeling that their there. Confusing right? No one got it right so she still could either choose peeta or Cato!

Anyway peeta is going to school with Cato! any idea's on what should happen?what about Cato's date thingamabob with Katniss?

Please Review!


End file.
